


SMysteries

by Scedasticity



Series: Crossover Sburb Sessions [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Gen, throwing you in the homestuck deep end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity





	

Thirty-six hours after he and his friends vanished from the Department of Mysteries — leaving shocked and confused Order members and Death Eaters behind them — Harry Potter stumbled back through the Veil. The rest of the wayward students followed shortly, slightly delayed by Ron Weasley leaning on Neville Longbottom's arm to get weight off a twisted ankle. All of them were clearly exhausted and wearing strange, brightly colored clothing.

"It was more than thirty-six hours, for us," Harry said flatly, when Dumbledore sat him down to talk. "Maybe… a few weeks, I think? A month? Two months? There weren't normal days or nights, there… I should be able to tell, I'm the Time player—"

"Time player?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was a — a sort of game. Like Muggle video games, only… not." He shrugged. "We were lucky. It usually comes with meteors." Harry shook his head. "You should ask Hermione, or Luna, they could explain it better. Hermione's Light and Luna's a Seer…"

"What does—"

"No, wait." Harry held up a hand. "I need to — there was a little bit of Voldemort in my head, but it came out when I went god tier, and then Ron did a Heart thing and killed it. We think. But it's not in my head anymore."

"You—"

"Do you think I could just… sleep for a while?"

* * *

Harry is **Mage of Time** , Derse dreamer, **Land of Stairs and Hourglasses**. The connection to Voldemort cut off cold when he entered the Medium, to his mixed relief and dismay, and the Voldemort fragment began freaking the hell out because it had no idea what was going on. After Harry went god tier, it got split out, but tried to return and take over his body because hey! conditional immortality. (Although several people pointed out he'd probably be an automatic Just.) A Prince of Heart might have been best for eliminating pesky soul fragments, but Ron managed well enough.

Ron is **Knight of Heart** , Derse dreamer, **Land of Plains and Concrete**. He picked up a sword early on and actually really likes it — persuading him not to carry it everywhere when they come back is easier said than done. He was initially put off by the Heart part, but it really grew on him, especially after he killed the Voldemort fragment.

Hermione is **Witch of Light** , Derse dreamer, **Land of Paper and Ivory**. She got kind of distracted not very long into the game when she found out what a raw deal the carapacians generally get (especially since this is a weird Reckoningless session where there's no place-with-a-future for Exiles to be), formed the Society for the Protection of Carapacian Welfare, and then spent at least a week or two helping out the Warweary Villein's revolt. She didn't get back on track until the endgame, and almost didn't get to god tier.

Neville is **Heir of Space** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Ferns and Frogs**. He actually really liked dealing with the frogs. Echidna even let him bring some back, to keep them as magical pets on Earth. He also appreciated that he didn't have to do too much fighting — it's not that he _can't_ , it's just that he _doesn't like to_.

Ginny is **Maid of Rage** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Goalposts and Whirlwinds**. She was probably the best underling-exterminator in the group, and constantly egged the others on up their echeladders. She landed the final blow on the Black King.

Luna is **Seer of Void** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Cryptids and Corkscrews**. She negotiated with her Denizen for their return to their _original_ universe, trading away their post-game conditional immortality (which is pretty valuable, even if they don't want it).


End file.
